


Field of innocence

by Mazer



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancora in balia di un vecchio amore non corrisposto che continua ad occupare i suoi pensieri, Hokuto Umeda non riesce a concedersi una vita sentimentale più stabile. La risposta ai suoi problemi irrisolti arriverà in forme non esattamente semplici da accettare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Field of innocence (Extra) - L'Empire des Lumières

L’estate aveva ormai vinto la sua lotta annuale, ed il caldo, implacabile, mieteva vittime casuali con la perfidia di un dio offeso.  
L’aula, troppo piccola per contenere quasi quaranta ragazzi in età puberale zuppi di sudore e frementi dal desiderio di scattare in piedi al primo trillo della campana, era pregna di tutti quegli odori tipici di un inizio Giugno particolarmente afoso, e anche il solo sommarsi dei respiri pesanti degli alunni carcerati contribuiva ad aggravarne l’invivibilità. Inoltre, il ronzio monocorde della voce dell’insegnate, che pareva impermeabile a condizioni climatiche ed umorali, non aiutava a far scorrere il tempo più in fretta.  
Hokuto appoggiò la matita sul banco grattandosi la testa, rassegnatosi ad aver perso il filo della spiegazione.  
La maniera in cui il mondo preferiva girare non avrebbe potuto suonargli più fastidiosamente stupida, e quell’edificio, dove aveva trascorso gli ultimi mesi senza rilevare alcuna incongruenza cospicua nella sua esistenza, adesso se lo sentiva incollato addosso tanto quanto la camicia maleodorante ed appiccicaticcia che indossava.  
Hokuto non era mai stato un adolescente da sfoghi piagnucolosi a raffica, e, dotato di una personalità più incline al pragmatico che non al commiserevole, si era sempre sforzato quanto possibile di analizzare le sue crisi con occhio critico, evitando di cedere al più immediato sconforto.  
Adesso, però, gli esami bussavano impietosi alle porte sprangate del suo cervellino stanco in un momento che meno opportuno non avrebbe potuto essere: sarebbe stato felice di posare la testa sulle braccia incrociate ed addormentarsi sul serio, cullato da quel ronzio pesante.  
La noia poteva insidiarsi nella quotidianità di una persona con una perizia peggiore di quella di un veleno mortifero, e la consapevolezza che quelli fossero gli ultimi sforzi da sopportare prima delle agognate vacanze estive non era sufficiente a risollevargli lo spirito.  
Hokuto sapeva fin troppo bene cosa la gente si aspettava da lui, ed anche che, se voleva continuare a vivere tranquillo, doveva sforzarsi di adempiere convenientemente quella serie di piccoli monotoni compiti.  
Dov’era lo sbocco, in tutta quella situazione? Forse non esisteva affatto. E’ solo che gli esseri umani tirano avanti seguendo determinati percorsi già delineati, e se decidi di andare fuori strada, poi sono affari tuoi.  
Due file più avanti di lui, Ryoichi Kijima tendeva silenziosamente una gomma ad un compagno che gliel’aveva chiesta in prestito. Il suo sguardo e quello di Hokuto s’incrociarono e lui sorrise in segno di saluto, come alludendo a qualcosa che solo loro due conoscevano.  
Nonostante la calura intensa e la stanchezza, gli occhi di Kijima restavano sempre attentamente vigili. Fin dal primo istante in cui aveva iniziato ad osservarlo con maggior attenzione, Hokuto aveva notato che, a dispetto degli atteggiamenti che assumeva, quella parte del suo corpo raramente era in grado di mantenere a lungo uno stato di menzogna forzata: profondi e scuri come uno stagno di notte, allo stesso modo dell’acqua vibravano non appena un qualsiasi elemento infastidente osava incresparne la superficie assolutamente piatta, così apparentemente perfetta nella sua immobilità naturale da dare quasi l’idea che fosse impossibile turbarla.  
Era proprio per quello, forse, che gli veniva istintivo stuzzicarlo; per quanto Hokuto avesse sempre represso alla meglio quell’istinto. Ma Ryoichi _godeva_ nel prenderlo in giro, e, pur conscio della sua stessa intenzione di non aprirsi mai completamente ad Hokuto, correva volontariamente il rischio avvicinandosi a lui così tanto da dargli l’illusione che avrebbe potuto afferrarlo solo allungando una mano.  
Il comportamento abituale di Ryoichi portava alla mente di Hokuto una sensazione simile a quella con la quale si ci accosta ad un quaderno nuovo: nel momento in cui ti tocca sporcare il primo foglio vergine lo fai quasi con soggezione, sforzandoti di mantenere una calligrafia ordinata; ma già in quello successivo ritornano evidenti alla vista cancellature ed abbreviazioni sgraziate.  
Hokuto non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male intenzionalmente, anche perché, diversamente dalle altre persone, la sofferenza che gli gravava addosso appariva evidente ai suoi occhi: nonostante quel bel viso che esibiva sorrisi già pronti per tutti, la sua postura rigida ed insieme vulnerabile, che ancora manteneva seduto al suo banco, come se avesse temuto di potere essere scorto inopportunamente in un attimo di rilassatezza, appariva all’altro quasi triste.  
 _L’Impero delle Luci_. Somigliava sul serio a quello strano quadro di Magritte, con luci ed ombre tanto nette, imperturbabili e contraddittorie, aliene ad ogni senso di calore e tra le quali non risuonava alcun accenno di vita; scevre delle basi classiche di tempo e spazio. Eppure, Ryoichi diceva che quel dipinto riusciva a trasmettergli un senso di pace (*).  
Hokuto amava Ryoichi, nonostante lui gli avesse detto a chiare lettere di potersi anche dimenticare quel poco che c’era stato tra loro. Ma, crudelmente, non la smetteva di cercare sostegno nella loro amicizia, quando ne sentiva il bisogno.  
Non era qualcosa di cui Hokuto avrebbe potuto liberarsi semplicemente non pensandoci. Qualunque fosse stata la materia d’origine, aveva attecchito dentro di lui e continuava a crescere moltiplicandosi come una cellula impazzita, che lui desse peso al processo o meno.  
Amava Ryoichi quando espirava pesantemente dopo aver bevuto un sorso troppo lungo di una bevanda ghiacciata. Lo amava quando tratteneva in bilico tra le labbra rosee una sigaretta quasi spenta. Lo amava quando, preso dall’entusiasmo, iniziava a parlare a raffica e poi s’interrompeva all’improvviso, domandandogli se per caso ne avesse avute le scatole piene di lui e delle sue assurdità. Lo amava quando sibilava qualcosa di particolarmente duro, accigliandosi, incurante per un attimo della sua presenza e persino della sua opinione. Lo amava anche quando fingeva spudoratamente di dormire per permettergli di osservarlo più da vicino… Proprio perché era straordinariamente fragile, lui lo _voleva_.  
Ryoichi Kijima, pure secondo i suoi standard, riusciva ad essere così patetico e degenerato insieme, nella sua falsità, da suscitargli tenerezza. In quel pomeriggio di pioggia scrosciante la sua consueta espressione compita era andata in pezzi tra le lacrime, la voce tremante satura d’astio aveva smesso di celare alla realtà i suoi sentimenti più ovvi: in quel frangente, non gli era apparso in altri modi che come un ragazzetto isterico ed arido, terrorizzato al pensiero che Hokuto avrebbe potuto intuire le sue debolezze almeno tanto quanto Hokuto fremeva all’idea che Ryoichi potesse scorgere le sue.  
Ma il suo restava un sentimento di _pancia_ , dopotutto. Hokuto, che pur rendendosene conto non poteva frenarsi più di tanto, era masochista come poteva esserlo solo un innamorato: a quei tempi avrebbe potuto morire per Ryoichi, e non gli sarebbe importato sapere se lui avesse capito cosa c’era dietro quel gesto o meno. Benché non si augurasse certo che quell’evenienza potesse avverarsi concretamente, a pensarci suonava deliziosamente dolce, come uno di quei film dove nel finale l’eroe si sacrifica per salvare la sua bella, che tenta di trattenerlo con gli occhi lucidi... Peccato solo che la realtà fosse molto meno patinata.  
Era per quello che si era fatto tutto più opaco? Che la routine, per Hokuto Umeda, adesso era qualcosa d’insopportabile da patire? Durante le settimane estive non lo avrebbe visto, probabilmente, se non di sfuggita nel caso gli fosse toccato di andare a recuperare da casa sua Rio, sua sorella minore, la quale, guarda caso, era amica di Shuna, sorellina di Ryoichi. Per quanto fossero entrati in confidenza nell’ultimo anno, infatti, Hokuto non era certo che il suo amico avrebbe gradito un’improvvisata… e lui personalmente dubitava, a quel punto, di avere la forza di assistere senza reagire a qualche altro degradante spettacolino con Masato come protagonista. Non dopo ciò che aveva detto a Ryoichi perlomeno, nonostante questi si ostinasse a tirare avanti come se non avessero mai avuto una discussione (anche piuttosto violenta) su quell’argomento.  
Cosa restava altro da fare, ad Hokuto, se non aspettare? Aspettare che passasse, forse. O, sperava neppure più molto segretamente, aspettare che la situazione avesse qualche… _sviluppo_.  
Diede un’ultima occhiata alla schiena curva di Ryoichi davanti a lui dandosi dello sciocco, e tornò sui suoi appunti bistrattati. 

* * *

(*) Frasi più o meno simili le possiamo trovare nel capitolo 78, dove appunto Ryoichi e Hokuto discutono del quadro in questione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un minuscolo _omake_ , non molto di più, è questa mini-fic di appena milletrecentodieci parole; una miscellanea di sensazioni tattili e riflessioni inutili di un affranto Hokuto Umeda ancora liceale ed ancora infatuato alla follia del suo Ryoichi…  
>  Per chi non lo sapesse, Ryoichi Kijima non è altri che l’uomo di cui il dottor Umeda afferma di essere innamorato nei primi volumi di _Hana-Kimi_ , come Nakajo-sensei ci ha confermato, e nella seconda metà del quattordicesimo numero avremo anche l’onore di vederlo dal vivo: è stato proprio leggendo i transcripts in inglese dei capitoli 77, 78 e 79, infatti, che ho potuto conoscere per intero la loro storia e studiare un po’ il caratteraccio di Ryo-kun, che comunque mai si era prospettato essere un docile agnellino.  
>  E, per l’appunto, nonostante io adori questo pairing, proprio per stare dietro alla storia che l’autrice ci ha fornito, alla fine, almeno per ora, ho rinunciato a scrivere una long-fic come Dio comanda su questi due. Insomma… almeno in questa sede non ho fatto grossi spoiler, ma penso si sia capito che il loro rapporto non è esattamente decollato per certi punti di vista, no? ç_ç  
>  Quando scrissi la prima versione di _Field of innocence_ , alla fine il ruolo di Kijima risultò ridimensionato a puri accenni di flash-back, quindi mi dissi che, prima o poi, magari avrei postato una piccola flash-fiction sull’argomento: ve l’ho semplicemente anticipata, si può dire, anche per fare da prologo a quello che vedrete poi.  
>  Intendiamoci: non ho intenzione di tirar su una saga, anzi, presumo che questa fanfiction si concluderà quasi sicuramente entro il prossimo capitolo o il successivo al massimo, comunque qualche ideuccia l’avevo ed ho voluto sfruttarla, sperando che nel complesso non vi sia sembrato un lavoro troppo povero. ù_ù  
>  Tenete anche in considerazione che il racconto vero e proprio si svolge nel presente, circa dodici anni dopo ciò che vi ho presentato qui, e farà la sua _ingombranate_ apparizione anche Akiha… Che riesca a rificcarci anche un Kijima adulto partecipante, però, non ve lo posso assicurare al cento percento .  >_>


	2. Field of innocence (Annoying)

Era _fastidioso_.  
Non si stava comportando molto diversamente da una di quelle grosse blatte che scelgono di spuntarti davanti agli occhi proprio mentre sei soprappensiero e stai osservando il pavimento immacolato: una sgradevole creatura che, semi-mimetizzata ai tuoi sensi, ti si avvicina silenziosa approfittando della tua distrazione per poi palesarsi quand’è troppo tardi per allontanarsi in modo diverso che sobbalzando all’indietro.  
Il dottor Umeda imprecò mentalmente, stringendo tra le dita fino a spezzarla la terza matita martoriata del pomeriggio.  
Ecco… Per la verità, non è che Akiha Hara lo si potesse definire un tipo taciturno, e men che meno uno che tendeva a passare inosservato…  
Affatto: solitamente, starnazzava così tanto che potevi sentire la sua vocina tutt’altro che sottile pari pari dalla stanza affianco pur tenendo la porta chiusa. (Quante volte lo aveva sbattuto fuori, solo nell’ultima settimana?)  
A paragonare quell’uomo molesto ad uno scarafaggio, piuttosto, ne veniva fuori una sgradevole metafora della sua orrida abitudine di entrare ed uscire dalla sua vita quotidiana quando non era stato affatto invitato, e soprattutto la sua persistenza nel tornare a dispetto degli svariati e pesanti rifiuti che gli aveva vomitato addosso senza alcun rammarico.  
Adesso, ad esempio, erano almeno un paio d’ore che Akiha si era piazzato alle sue spalle per osservarlo al lavoro, nonostante le sue violente proteste ed una caraffa di caffè quasi bollente versatagli per intero in testa.  
Possibile che nessun allievo dell’Istituto Osaka si fosse ancora deciso a rompersi qualcosa, quel giorno? Almeno avrebbe avuto una scusa valida per cacciarlo via…  
A corto di alternative, al povero Umeda non era rimasta altra scelta se non cominciare a sistemare da solo la documentazione mensile senza aspettare il consueto aiuto di Mizuki, così almeno aveva potuto mettersi alla scrivania incurante dei lamenti dell’altro.  
Lo aveva mandato a quel paese ad ogni suo tentativo d’iniziare un discorso e alla fine, forse offesosi, Akiha si era ammutolito. _Finalmente_.  
Il dottor Umeda, che spiccava per la sua altezza e per i capelli rossicci e gli occhi più chiari di quelli posseduti dalla maggior parte dei giapponesi (doni questi tramandatigli dal nonno russo), era fin troppo abituato ad attirare l’attenzione degli altri, ma stranamente fremeva quando a puntargli addosso il suo sguardo penetrante era quel fotografo insopportabile.  
Hokuto aveva smesso presto di mascherare la propria omosessualità e non si era mai fatto troppi scrupoli morali per quanto concerneva la sua vita sentimentale, la quale era piuttosto variegata e libera. Ma Akiha Hara, ex-compagno di scuola più giovane e ancora rompiscatole odierno, tra i piedi proprio non lo voleva.  
Hokuto era consapevole del fatto che in tanti lo consideravano uno sfacciato, e qualcuno più vicino a lui osava persino rimproverarlo per il suo caratteraccio, ma a suo confronto quella medusa umana non aveva alcun pudore.  
Hokuto non allungava le mani su gente che non lo filava minimamente, ad esempio, ed era un pizzico più discreto quando si metteva ad amoreggiare con qualcuna delle sue conquiste. Insomma, le persone educate _bussano_ prima di fiondarsi nelle stanze chiuse, e le terme di notte sono poco frequentate, lo sanno tutti… Se poi succedeva che qualcuno scorgesse qualcosa di troppo, la colpa era di quelli che erano stati così poco accorti, mica sua.  
Hara invece si ostinava a tirare su spettacolini ben poco decorosi in pubblico, e tutto questo nonostante gli avesse detto chiaro e tondo ed in più di un’occasione che non desiderava assolutamente avere qualcosa a che fare con lui!  
Nonostante Umeda fosse un anno più avanti di lui, quando gli tornavano in mente alcune figuracce fatte al liceo a causa sua, era ancora percorso da brividi freddi…  
L’invadenza di Hara era tale da arrivare ad offuscare agli occhi del dottore persino il suo aspetto estetico, senza dubbio gradevole: Hara era appiccicoso proprio come il miele con cui cospargeva i disgustosi dessert dei quali amava tanto rimpinzarsi.  
Eppure ormai era un adulto, avrebbe dovuto sapere quando non oltrepassare un certo limite.  
 _Ma tu, lo sai quando dire basta?_ , gli chiese la sua memoria, perfida.  
Lentamente, come se quel gesto avesse potuto turbare un qualche delicato equilibrio, Umeda girò sulla sua sedia senza farla scricchiolare, quanto bastava per dare un’occhiata dietro di lui: Akiha, la testa abbandonata tra le braccia incrociate, ronfava innocente emettendo un sibilo lievissimo, appena percettibile nel silenzio.  
Ecco spiegato perché si era zittito all’improvviso…  
Sentendosi vagamente frustrato, quasi fosse stato lui ad essere stato colto impreparato, Hokuto tornò alle sue carte fruscianti.  
Poco felice di ammettere di essersi soffermato per qualche secondo di troppo sulle lunghe ciocche disordinate che accarezzavano libere il viso addormentato di Hara, venne in aiuto di sé stesso ricordandosi che erano di un biondo troppo appariscente e che, quando si incollavano alla pelle sudata, non erano esattamente piacevoli…  
Non erano rimaste più matite da fare a pezzi, purtroppo.  
Hokuto non pensava che sarebbe stato costretto a porsi certe domande, prima o poi, ma era un tarlo che cominciava a farsi seccante: si era davvero comportato da _approfittatore_?  
Era stato a letto con Hara, ma non ce lo aveva certo trascinato fin lì, anzi, era stato proprio lui ad offrirgli un invito che da parte sua, chiaramente, non sarebbe mai partito.  
Hokuto pensava di essere sufficientemente cresciuto da poter decidere di queste faccende con maturità senza finirci impantanato, e dava per scontato che i ragazzi che frequentava seguissero una linea di pensiero simile. Forse in cuor suo aveva addirittura sperato che, una volta _ceduto_ , Hara si sarebbe sentito soddisfatto e, se non fosse arrivato a farsi definitivamente da parte, magari sarebbe almeno diventato un po’ meno asfissiante nei suoi confronti…  
Ovviamente, Akiha invece l’aveva interpretato come uno stimolo ad intensificare il suo spossante corteggiamento ai suoi danni. Come se quattro salti su un materasso significassero una promessa di matrimonio. Come se lui fosse stato l’unico a passarci.  
Il dottor Umeda era innamorato di Ryoichi Kijima da dodici anni. Oramai il suo leggendario amore non corrisposto del liceo era diventato, se non una leggenda metropolitana, almeno una specie di barzelletta.  
E, per quanti avessero avuto l’opportunità di tuffarsi senza remore tra le sue braccia, nessuno di loro era durato più di pochi incontri: la necessità di un paragone col passato restava sempre a galleggiare foscamente nell’aria, ingombrante e tacita, fino a quando il confronto sfociava nell’inevitabile eliminazione.

_-_ _Questo è stato un risarcimento per ieri. Perciò, dimentica pure quello che è successo._

Con quest’unica frase brutale, un Ryoichi ancora quindicenne aveva stroncato praticamente sul nascere qualsiasi speranza avesse avuto Hokuto di vedere il loro rapporto crescere fino a sfociare in qualcosa di tangibile, almeno secondo il suo personale punto di vista.  
Questo nonostante i gesti complici che non gli risparmiava mai, crudele nella sua cecità ostentata ed ostinata. Questo benché, appena un pomeriggio prima, Ryoichi avesse ammesso qualcosa di davvero importante e avesse accettato i suoi baci, ricambiandoli.  
E la pioggia quel giorno era caduta su di loro inondando sentimenti già straripanti, affogando labbra umide che inghiottivano senza freni rabbia, amore, sconforto. Ed una promessa silente mai mantenuta.  
Se Masato non fosse mai esistito, si era spesso ripetuto con angoscia l’Umeda ancora studente, sarebbe andato tutto a posto. Gli eventi si sarebbero incastrati tra loro con naturalezza, come pezzi di un puzzle, incatenandosi per sempre.  
Una lotta coraggiosa per l’amore eterno, come nei film. O come nei sogni. O come in fondo spera ogni adolescente che ancora non sia stato disilluso dalla vita.  
Per questo lo aveva aggredito con tanta ferocia, quando aveva _capito_.  
  
 _\- Masato mi vuole vicino, così sto con lui. Masato non può vivere senza di me. Da quando è venuto, mi sono preso cura di lui. Ha fiducia solo in me, si apre solo con me... così..._  
 _\- PERCIO’ E’ QUESTO? Per questo motivo lo tratti come un uccellino ferito, lasciando che lui sia sempre un peso per te?! E’ per far sì che tu sia l’unica persona ai suoi occhi?!_

E la pioggia batteva la strade con furia, ingrata complice di quella pietosa scena madre.  
E Ryoichi abbassava gli occhi vergognoso, proprio lui che era sempre stato così insolente.

_\- ... No... Sì..._

Aveva ammesso infine, uccidendo ogni illusione dell’altro all’istante. E la reazione di Hokuto, ovviamente, era stata immediata. Ed istintivamente violenta.

_\- Sei TU, quello che ha bisogno di Masato! Anche se sembra impossibile, non resterà per sempre un bambino! Verrà il giorno in cui ti lascerà... E tu lo proteggerai ancora troppo!_

E l’acqua scorreva ancora, impetuosa, trascinando via con la sua foga l’espressione affranta che aveva congelato il viso di Kijima fino ad un istante prima; ma era stata incapace di epurare alla radice il suo astio ormai schiumante.  
Era quello, alla fine, il vero Ryoichi?, si era chiesto Hokuto.  
Ryoichi che sia faceva passare per un bravo ragazzo, il preferito dei professori, adorato dai compagni di classe, gentile verso i più deboli.  
Ryoichi che, in realtà, lo aveva scelto per lavorare assieme a lui nell’organizzazione del festival scolastico solo per sfruttare la sua intelligenza. E lo aveva anche ammesso candidamente.  
Fino a poco tempo prima, Hokuto era arrivato a credere di essere riuscito a perforare la sua corazza; di essere uno dei pochi ai quali riuscisse a mostrarsi senza maschere e senza timore di poter restare, ancora una volta, ferito. Poi Masato aveva fatto un ruzzolone giù per le scale e assieme a lui erano andati a catafascio anche tutte le sue innocenti aspettative.  
E Ryoichi gli aveva persino rinfacciato, più o meno esplicitamente, di avere una famiglia solida, al contrario di lui, e degli affetti che, personalmente, non aveva avuto la forza di fare altrettanto suoi.  
Imprecava, inorridito e a pezzi.

_\- Maledetto Dio..._! _Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nell’essere protettivi... Tu hai tutto, ma... io ho solo Masato... Io..._

Poi erano venuti i famosi baci.  
Poi la parabola degli avvenimenti aveva imboccato il suo tratto calante, e non c’erano stati più nulla se non livore e parole trattenute… fino alla resa psicologica di Hokuto, che aveva accettato l’idea di non doversi aspettate più nulla da lui. Non quello che tanto desiderava, perlomeno.  
Masato, figlio di un amico di famiglia dei Kijima, era cresciuto fianco a fianco di Ryoichi, e la differenza d’età di alcuni anni che c’era tra loro aveva contribuito a rendere il maggiore ancora più ansioso e costrittivo nei suoi confronti. E Masato, allora, non aveva mai protestato per i suoi modi soffocanti, almeno all’apparenza.  
Ryoichi abitava col padre, con il quale praticamente non aveva legami al di là dei vincoli di sangue, mentre la sua sorellina Shuna, una dei pochissimi che conoscesse il suo vero carattere, da dopo il divorzio dei genitori era andata a vivere con la madre lontano da lui.  
In fin dei conti, era vero che Ryoichi non aveva praticamente quasi nessuno su cui riversare il proprio affetto, e ad Umeda naturalmente non era piaciuto che il prescelto fosse stato Masato e non lui.  
Ciò aveva contribuito a dargli anche un’opinione piuttosto malevola circa il loro rapporto, che trovava torbido e sospetto, e a quei tempi ne era rimasto disgustato ed offeso come se si fosse trattato di un vero e proprio incesto.  
Ad anni di distanza, Hokuto aveva affrontato con fermezza anche quella sconfitta: Ryoichi evidentemente non era mai stato un omosessuale, e, seppur attaccato a Masato in una maniera vagamente morbosa, non se l’era di certo spassata con lui…  
Attualmente si frequentavano ancora parecchio per quel che ne sapeva, visto che lavoravano insieme, e Masato alla fine era davvero diventato grande ed aveva persino avuto un figlio, che viziava tanto quanto avevano fatto con lui in passato.  
In definitiva, comunque, non era mai arrivato a comprendere che tipo di intenzioni avesse avuto Kijima nei _suoi_ , di riguardi.  
Non lo aveva mai allontanato pur sapendo che era gay ed innamorato di lui, ma neppure aveva più dato cenno di volere altro da Hokuto a parte la sua ‘amicizia’. O era molto stupido, cosa di cui Umeda dubitava, o bastardo al punto tale da calpestare i suoi sentimenti solo per qualche ora di piacevole compagnia…  
Del resto, era stato proprio Ryoichi a voler mantenere i contatti tra loro, cercandolo di tanto in tanto, insistendo perché non saltasse i loro appuntamenti, ricordandosi sempre del suo compleanno e mandandogli qualche regalo, puntuale come un orologio svizzero e ben meno di quanto fosse mai stato nell’assolvere altri suoi impegni.  
Fosse stato solo per Hokuto, quella relazione si sarebbe persa col tempo molto prima, più che altro perché lui non adorava farsi del male da solo e, di per sé, solitamente trovava inutile rigirare il coltello nella piaga quando tanto sapeva già che non ne sarebbe più venuto fuori nulla di utile o di buono.  
Eppure, continuava regolarmente a rispondere agli appelli dell’altro.  
No, non si aspettava più che qualcosa cambiasse, tra lui e Ryoichi. Gli voleva bene, ma ormai da parecchio si era convinto di averlo idealizzato un po’ troppo, nonostante i suoi difetti più evidenti.  
Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare del tutto e magari dimenticarsene sul serio, si ripeteva, ma per adesso gli andava ancora bene così.  
 _... Ipocrita._  
Ci teneva ancora, ed anche tanto, benché avesse smesso di rimuginarci su divenendo schiavo di fantasie autolesioniste e controproducenti. Ma almeno poteva ancora permettersi qualche gesto ambiguo, con la benedizione di Kijima stesso.

\- _Mi fai accendere?_

E, come oltre un decennio prima, le punte delle loro sigarette si erano sfiorate appena; la brace ad appiccare il fuoco là dove mancava ma se ne sentiva il bisogno.  
Quando erano ancora al liceo, Ryoichi lo aveva attirato a sé allo stesso modo e per uno scopo simile; la cravatta dell’uniforme che gli costringeva il collo come un dolce cappio d’amore.  
Ad Umeda era sembrato come l’insolito ma eccitante prolungamento di un bacio. O meglio, il _preludio_ di un incontro di labbra che aveva pregustato al punto da dolersene.  
Poi si erano lasciati con la solita promessa di rivedersi presto, ed Hokuto si era allontanato da quel luogo a passo veloce, come se l’asfalto del marciapiede avesse preso ad ardere sotto i suoi piedi.  
Ma il vento ruggiva nell’aria, scuotendo con violenza i rami più deboli ed i suoi pensieri tristi.  
Ed a quel punto Hara gli era comparso davanti agli occhi come una visione inaspettata e sgradevole, come sempre a sbattergli in faccia la sua stomachevole allegria mentre lui era vittima di riflessioni ultra-cupe.  
Ma era stato anche capace di tirar fuori da quella bocca da cui usciva ogni baggianata possibile qualcosa di così stupido da arrivare a farlo sorridere, seppur a denti stretti.  
E, soprattutto, Hara era stato molto _disponibile_ … E, mai come in quel momento di malessere interiore ai suoi picchi storici, Hokuto aveva sentito forte in lui il bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa o a qualcuno; voleva delle labbra calde che premessero contro le sue, avide…  
Hokuto Umeda non era mai stato capace di pentirsi seriamente di aver fatto sesso appassionato con qualcuno, persino se il suo partner era stato Akiha Hara.  
Non suonava molto dignitoso, ma quel giorno si sentiva profondamente infelice ed aveva cercato consolazione. Akiha questo doveva averlo intuito, ma pareva che gli fosse andata bene anche così.  
Il dottor Umeda non era capace di appigliarsi a cose come i ‘ricordi preziosi’: lui voleva i _fatti_.  
E Ryoichi lo aveva rifiutato ancora una volta, lasciandolo come sempre vuoto e stremato senza che neppure avesse tentato di avvicinarlo…  
Mentre erano insieme sul terrazzo a fumare, gli occhi di Hokuto erano rimasti fermi per quasi dieci minuti, come ipnotizzati, sulla rossa croce tatuata che spiccava sul petto pallido di Kijima, semicelata tra le pieghe della camicia scura. _Avrebbe voluto toccarla_.  
Ma era stupido, no? Chiaramente era stato attratto anche fisicamente da Ryoichi, ma, avendo avuto nel frattempo anche delle esperienze concrete con diversi uomini, Hokuto aveva immaginato di essere in grado di frenare certi istinti.  
Non aveva mai temuto seriamente, quindi, di poter soffrire fino a quel punto per pulsioni così banali… E invece era accaduto. Accadeva quasi sempre, quando s’incontravano di nuovo, nonostante i suoi più profondi sforzi.  
 _Toccami_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli. _Toccami invece di rifilarmi quel solito sorrisetto falso! Sono soltanto IO, che diamine!_  
Erano adulti entrambi, ormai, e non c’era più alcun Masato a giustificare il continuo tirarsi indietro di Ryoichi.  
Ma era davvero un ‘tirarsi indietro’…?  
Perché diavolo si ostinava a sperare che lui cambiasse…?  
Più chiaro di com’era stato, Ryoichi in fondo non avrebbe potuto essere.  
Osservando Hara ancora russante con la coda dell’occhio, Umeda ebbe quello che forse era il primo effettivo pensiero di vaga misericordia nei confronti della sua irritante persona: per certi versi, quel suo rincorrerlo senza sosta e senza un vero motivo gli ricordava il suo attaccamento non proprio ricambiato a Ryoichi…  
Akiha scelse proprio quel momento topico per emettere qualcosa di simile ad un rantolo soffocato, come se avesse appena rischiato di strozzarsi con un groppo della sua stessa saliva, e riaprì le palpebre di colpo.  
\- Senpai, - biascicò con voce gutturale, regalando ad Umeda un sorriso ebete al quale il dottore rispose con un’alzata automatica di sopracciglio. – Mi sono addormentato… Che ore sono?  
\- Le quattro, - rispose brusco Hokuto, come se gli avesse appena fatto una domanda particolarmente impertinente.  
Akiha si rimise in piedi un po’ a fatica, con tutta l’aria di uno che avrebbe preferito piuttosto restarsene ancora lì a dormire.  
\- Mi spiace, ma devo proprio andare, - disse Akiha tranquillamente, schiacciandosi contro il torace la maglia stropicciata. – Si è fatto tardi e ho il lavoro.  
\- Grazie a Dio, c’è almeno quello… - sussurrò piano Hokuto, tornando ai suoi documenti senza badargli troppo. Era una fortuna che anche lui dovesse guadagnarsi la pagnotta quotidiana, oppure avrebbe sul serio montato le tende nell’infermeria… Ma non aveva di meglio da fare che dargli il tormento?  
Qualsiasi senso di colpa avesse provato nei suoi riguardi sembrava essersi sciolto nell’istante in cui Akiha aveva ripreso coscienza.  
\- Allora ciao, - ripeté a voce alta Hara, che chiaramente stava tentando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Hokuto, il quale sapeva che avrebbe cercato di nuovo di baciarlo non appena si fosse girato dal suo lato, rimase caparbiamente incollato con lo sguardo al fascio di fogli che stava esaminando, prendendo nel contempo in considerazione l’idea di lanciargli in faccia quelli o direttamente la civetta di ceramica che Mizuki gli aveva regalato dopo la gita nell’Hokkaido.

_I still remember the world/Ricordo ancora il mondo  
From the eyes of a child/Dagli occhi di un bambino_

Hokuto Umeda stava tornando a casa da lavoro senza fretta.  
Non aveva preso l’auto, quel giorno, e tutto sommato si era rivelata una buona scelta: da quando aveva cominciato a piovere il traffico solito di quell’ora era peggiorato, si procedeva veramente a passo d’uomo, quindi tanto valeva farsela a piedi nonostante la seccatura dell’ombrello.  
Non gl’importava più di tanto essere già per metà zuppo nonostante quel fragile riparo; gli dava molto più fastidio l’acqua che grondava, pigra ma costante, tanto fitta da compromettere la sua visibilità.  
E il cielo era mestamente plumbeo, come a volergli fargli intendere che era meglio non si aspettasse più niente per quella serata.  
Il cervello di Hokuto era pieno di piccoli pensieri futili; più che altro una lista d’impegni poco gravosi sui quali, una volta svolti, avrebbe passato volentieri un bel segno rosso puramente mentale.  
Un’occhiata rapida alla vetrina di un negozio gli rese alla perfezione un’immagine della sua alta figura avvolta in un cappotto ben sagomato che era stato di un rosso sgargiante, prima di venire impregnato da grosse macchie d’acqua.  
In quei brevi attimi di malinconia, a Hokuto venne spontaneo chiedersi se fosse davvero felice di quella sua vita senza grandi scossoni, e dopo pochi istanti si disse di sì. E anche che non gl’importava più di tanto sapere cosa fosse la gioia per le altre persone.  
Soltanto, alcune volte gli sarebbe piaciuto essere capace di vivere certe situazioni, se non con più disinvoltura, almeno con maggior leggerezza, per evitare strascichi opprimenti in seguito…  
Era stanco di dover venire continuamente a patti con qualcos’altro che non era sé stesso, sfibrato da quei vecchi ricordi ricorrenti che, tartassandolo, gli facevano presente quante buone occasioni avesse sprecato a causa di un disgraziato che, pur avendolo fatto sentire un mero scarto, continuava a pretendere generose manciate d’affetto gratuito; e lui scemo che gli andava ancora dietro…  
Basta martirizzarsi con certe stupidaggini, si rimproverò con rabbia. Basta dare spago ad un egoista che non si era mai sprecato a nascondere il suo disinteresse; che nonostante tutti suoi sforzi per farsi notare, per diventare prima importante e poi indispensabile ai suoi occhi, non sarebbe mai giunto ad apprezzarlo come tanto vagheggiava da anni…  
Sospirò piano.  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere solo una piatta, innocua giornata di pioggia, quella…?  
Forse era il cattivo tempo a metterlo di malumore.  
E stava soltanto pregando per un briciolo di pace, maledizione…  
Non aveva mia pensato che sarebbe potuto arrivare ad arenarsi in ragionamenti così infantili, proprio lui…

_Slowly those feelings/Lentamente quei sentimenti  
Were clouded by what I know now/Sono stati offuscati da ciò che conosco ora_

Hokuto inchiodò a terra con tanto vigore che quasi si poté udire la ‘frenata’, non appena scorse tra la calca, poco lontano da lui, una sagoma dannatamente familiare.  
Centonovantuno centimetri netti di ragazzo impacchettati in un lungo impermeabile stranamente della giusta misura. Un impermeabile di plastica trasparente. _Gialla_.  
Aveva le mani in tasca e sembrava non essersi accorto di lui.  
Hokuto si appiattì contro il muro quando Akiha lo raggiunse, sapendo di non avere tempo a sufficienza e vicoli a disposizione per andare a nascondersi da qualche parte.  
Supplicò il cielo che non lo notasse, ma forse quello doveva essere la giornata stabilita per scontare i suoi peccati terreni, perché, naturalmente, Hara si voltò nella sua direzione proprio mentre stava passando affianco a lui, arrivando molto vicino allo sfiorarlo con una spalla.  
Svanita la prima sorpresa, Akiha esclamò senza ritegno:  
\- Ciao, senpai! – sorrise. – Come mai in giro con questa pioggia?  
\- Torno a casa, - disse Umeda velocemente, reprimendo una smorfia, già pronto a scrollarselo di dosso prima ancora che tentasse un nuovo assalto. Ma Akiha era stato più svelto di lui, e lo aveva già ghermito con una delle sue mani, leste indipendentemente dalla circostanza.  
\- Sei fradicio, - sentenziò Hara, con disappunto. – Lascia che ti accompagni io, la mia Love Bug (*) è parcheggiata qui vicino.  
“Ma se sei molto più bagnato di me!” lo rimbrottò Umeda col pensiero, valutando la miriade di goccioline che solcavano il suo viso e che pendevano dalle sue lunghe ciglia, in bilico.  
Quanto alla sua vecchia Volkswagen, alla quale aveva già avuto modo di dare uno sguardo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimetterci piede… più che altro perché era a corto di forza anche solo per _pensare_ di dover lottare con lui in uno spazio tanto ristretto.  
\- Non ce n’è bisogno, grazie, - sussurrò con cortesia obbligata, e riprese a camminare più rapidamente di prima.  
\- Insisto, - mormorò Akiha, con una voce leggermente roca che sembrava preludere a ben altro… ad un principio di laringite ad esempio, volendo escludere ragioni più sexy.  
\- Casa tua è dalla parte opposta, - lo rimproverò Umeda, infastidito. – E ti ho già detto che non è necessario che tu…  
 _Ciaf!!_  
Tacquero entrambi istantaneamente: il piede destro del dottore, troppo impegnato a litigare per accorgersi di dove lo stesse mettendo, era finito dritto in un canale di scolo al lato della strada. L’acqua limacciosa gli aveva impregnato subito i pantaloni, con una velocità quasi straordinaria.  
Nonostante l’espressione di Hokuto al momento dovesse essere sufficientemente spaventosa da frenare uno scoppio d’ilarità nascente in qualsiasi uomo normale, Akiha non resistette ed iniziò a ridere fragorosamente.  
Umeda lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma senza ottenere di farlo smettere.  
I passanti, per strada, osservavano e ridacchiavano.  
Hokuto, allibito, arrossì di rabbia senza neppure riuscire a smuoversi da quella posa ridicola.

_Where has my heart gone?/Dov’è finito il mio cuore?_  
 _An uneven trade for the real world/Un baratto impari per il mondo reale_  
  
Akiha Hara era accoccolato sul divano, e gustava con calma del gelato che si era servito da sé.  
\- Credevo che non ti piacessero i dolci, - disse ad Umeda stupito, mentre raschiava vigorosamente il fondo della vaschetta col cucchiaio.  
\- Lo ha lasciato qui Rio, - replicò lui distratto, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra e contemporaneamente maledicendo sua sorella minore per avergli invaso il freezer con roba che neppure riusciva a mangiare.  
Ormai si era fatto buio, e sul quartiere già tranquillo era sceso un silenzio quasi glaciale. Pareva che nei dintorni non ci fosse anima via, ma solo il vento; e questo riempiva Umeda di un’apprensione che andava sommandosi a quella già esistente.  
Il suo cappotto era stato riposto sull’attaccapanni pur essendo bagnato; l’impermeabile giallo di Hara, invece, gocciolava ben aperto su una sedia.  
Se non fosse stato così pacchianamente trasparente, sarebbe stato bene addosso all’investigatore protagonista di un romanzo hard-boiled, pensò Hokuto, o in alternativa al classico Maniaco del Parco che spalanca il soprabito davanti ai pudichi occhi di qualche vecchietta inerme.  
Rimase scioccato quando la sua mente tentò di rimandargli indietro la perversa fantasia di un Akiha nudo avviluppato in quell’affare.  
Lo sentì tossicchiare, presumibilmente per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
\- Rio va ancora a scuola con Kijima, vero? Kijima Shuna, intendo… al Saint Blossom… - borbottò Akiha con voluta innocenza, come se stesse facendo mente locale.  
Hokuto gli rivolse un’occhiata feroce, stringendo istantaneamente le labbra, ma lui non sembrò farci caso.  
Era anche colpa di quelle due, in un certo senso, se la sua amicizia con Ryoichi aveva iniziato a prendere certe pieghe, al di là della semplice frequentazione giornaliera come compagni di classe…

_I want to go back to/Voglio tornare indietro per_  
 _Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all/Credere in ogni cosa e non sapere niente_  
  
\- Oh, dimenticavo… Il Cognome-che-non-deve-essere-pronunciato… - mormorò il fotografo con noncuranza esasperata. – Sei davvero ancora innamorato di lui, Hokuto? Questa da te non me l’aspettato…  
Se l’avesse colpito con un pugno direttamente, avrebbe fatto di certo meno male.  
\- Ryoichi ed io siamo amici, - sibilò Hokuto velenoso, come se Akiha lo avesse offeso gravemente con quella frase.  
\- Anche io e la mia ex-moglie siamo amici, - valutò l’altro con semplicità.  
Hokuto stava tremando leggermente di collera.  
\- Sarebbe meglio se tu non parlassi di cose di cui non sai niente, Hara, - sussurrò risentito. Voleva che andasse via. _Subito_.  
Akiha lo guardò truce, come se finalmente si fosse accorto del suo pericoloso astio e avesse desiderato rispondergli a tono.  
\- Ti credi sul serio al centro dell’universo, tu? – bisbigliò adirato, puntando nella sua direzione il cucchiaio sporco di vaniglia come un’arma.  
Hokuto non arretrò, ma quella sua veemenza improvvisa lo rese di colpo più lucido.

_I still remember the sun/Ricordo ancora il sole_  
 _Always warm on my back/Sempre caldo sulla mia schiena_  
 _Somehow it seems colder now/Per qualche motivo sembra più freddo, adesso_  
  
\- Pensi davvero che abbia passato tutta la mia giovinezza a sbavarti dietro, pur consapevole di non essere ricambiato? – stridette Akiha, con palese sofferenza. – Che abbia sposato Ebi solo per dimenticare _te_?!  
Hokuto camminò verso di lui facendo passi piccoli, con cautela, come se si aspettasse di essere aggredito ma, allo stesso tempo, volesse compiere un qualsiasi gesto in grado di zittirlo.  
\- Non mi hai lasciato molta scelta, senpai, - disse furibondo, eppure vagamente dolce. – Non ho la tua pazienza, sentivo il bisogno di rifarmi una vita che fosse più spensierata. Ero stanco di frignare per nulla. Sinceramente, non avrei ripreso a pensare a te, se qualche mese fa non ci fossimo ritrovati per caso…  
Terminato il suo accidentato percorso, Umeda si lasciò scivolare sul bracciolo del sofà, seppur mantenendo una debita distanza da lui.  
\- Non c’è nulla di male nel tagliare i rami secchi. O almeno, nel potarli in modo tale che non offuschino la nostra visuale, - ribatté Hokuto senza riflettere.  
Akiha deglutì sonoramente.  
Ora sembrava lui, quello stordito dall’aggressività dell’altro uomo. Anche se, in questo caso, Hokuto suonava più che altro cinico.  
\- Questione di carattere, presumo, - mormorò ironico, per spezzare un po’ la tensione.  
Ma Umeda rimaneva serio.  
\- Mi dispiace averti usato, - sussurrò con lentezza, ma scandendo con decisione ogni singola parola.  
Pareva sorpreso lui stesso di averlo ammesso.  
\- E’ come mettere in chiaro che non vuoi che ci sia altro in futuro? – lo incitò Akiha, pur addolorato.  
Hokuto mosse appena le labbra per rispondergli, quando tutte le luci si spensero.  
Entrambi si guardarono attorno spaesati, poi, notando che anche le abitazioni vicine erano nella medesima situazione, compresero che doveva essere saltata la corrente nell’intera zona.  
Hokuto trasalì, quando avvertì la sua guancia venire accarezzata da qualcosa di freddo. Una mano. La _sua_.  
I fari di un’auto di passaggio illuminarono per pochi attimi gli occhi decisi di Akiha.

_Where has my heart gone?/Dov’è finito il mio cuore?_  
 _Trapped in the eyes of a stranger/Intrappolato negli occhi di uno sconosciuto_  
 _I want to go back to/Voglio tornare indietro per_  
 _Believing in everything/Credere in ogni cosa_

Frizione casuale di corpi.  
Un rivolo si sudore che scivolava lungo il polpaccio, fastidioso come un insetto zampettante immaginario.  
Gli occhiali finiti riversi sul tappeto, ma ancora integri.  
Un ultimo schiocco di labbra.  
Hokuto pose le mani dai palmi aperti contro il torace di Akiha, saggiando consistenze che conosceva già e contemporaneamente tentando con debolezza di allontanarlo.  
\- Basta… - balbettò, voltando la faccia congestionata da un’altra parte.  
\- Si direbbe che neppure tu sia più tanto capace di discriminare tra occasioni convenienti e meno convenienti, - gli disse gentilmente il fotografo senza alcun sarcasmo, e si avvicinò una sua mano alla bocca per baciarla.  
Hokuto non disse nulla, diviso a metà tra un subdolo sentimento di amarezza dilagante e la pungolante, egoistica necessità di essere preso da lui senza alcun riguardo su quello stesso divano.  
Non bramava altro, in quel momento, se non di soffocare nella carne quella brutta serie di pensieri stupidi: questa era la sola, scioccante verità.

_Where has my heart gone?/Dov’è finito il mio cuore?_  
 _An uneven trade for the real world/Un baratto impari per il mondo reale_  
 _I want to go back to/Voglio tornare indietro per_  
 _Believing in everything/Credere in ogni cosa_  
  
Akiha non era un cattivo amante, e Hokuto lo sapeva.  
Poteva essere l’ideale per… beh, per distrarsi un po’. E, diversamente da un ragazzo conosciuto da poco, poteva saltare tutta la fase del corteggiamento senza farsi scrupoli.  
Era come dover fermare al più presto un’emorragia.  
Poteva darsi che ormai, nelle sue vene, il veleno ribollisse mescolato al sangue, ma se non avesse bloccato al più presto quel flusso incontrollato d’inquietudine, ne sarebbe rimasto prosciugato al punto tale da non riuscire più a distinguere le situazioni a rischio da quelle realmente genuine, come Hara stesso aveva detto.  
Dopo quel ragazzo gli si sarebbe appiccicato addosso con ancora più foga, ma contava sul serio?  
Lo aveva scacciato già decine di volte. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto continuare a farlo per i prossimi cento anni.  
Ma non era questo ciò a cui aspirava, giusto?  
Perché Akiha Hara gli risultava così fastidioso, in sostanza, se non per via della sua insistenza, che tra l’altro talvolta gli rendeva difficile cercare altre persone con cui svagarsi, nonché per la sua inconcepibile pretesa di diventare il suo _vero amore_?  
In effetti, Hokuto si era già dato una mezza risposta: Akiha, per certi aspetti, gli ricordava troppo sé stesso; e l’atteggiamento lui gli riservava senza alcuna pietà non si discostava di molto da quello che Ryoichi aveva sempre _simulato_ nei suoi.  
La realtà era che la ferita era ancora aperta, purulenta e pulsante.  
Hokuto, ancora adesso, non se la sentiva d’impegnarsi, perché temeva che finisse com’era accaduto in precedenza. E percepiva che sarebbe stato molto complicato liberarsi dai tentacoli di Hara, una volta finitoci avviluppato nel profondo.  
Come leggendogli nel pensiero, Akiha riprese a parlare, così vicino a lui che poteva sentirne l’alito caldo combattere col suo:  
\- Non m’importa quanto ancora avrò da aspettare.

_Where has my heart gone?/Dov’è il mio cuore?_  
 _Trapped in the eyes of a stranger/Intrappolato negli occhi di uno sconosciuto_  
  
\- Tu non capisci… - sussurrò Umeda costernato, incapace di spiegargli quale curioso misto di egocentrismo e preoccupazione lo spingesse a rifiutarlo continuamente.  
Akiha si sollevò leggermente sui gomiti; i loro bacini si urtarono.  
\- Capisco di non essere alla _sua_ altezza, secondo il tuo punto di vista, - asserì gravemente. – Mi rendo conto che per te, al momento, non sono molto più che una seccatura… Ma la sai una cosa? _Non m'interessa_. Lo so cosa stai pensando, te lo assicuro... ma io non sono come te. Io non me la sento di lasciar correre, di rinunciare. Non ora che, finalmente, sei alla mia portata. _Io non demordo_!

_I want to go back to/Voglio tornare indietro per_  
 _Believing in everything/Credere in ogni cosa_  
  
Hokuto lo fissò agghiacciato.  
Possibile che avesse sul serio una tale _resistenza_?  
Possibile mai che accettasse di essere calpestato fino a quel punto?!  
Stava addirittura _sorridendo_ …!  
A far sentire male Hokuto, adesso, era una strana forma d’imbarazzo: o Hara era cretino sul serio, oppure era la persona più psicologicamente pura che avesse mai beccato sulla sua strada (idea che gli metteva i brividi, considerato di chi si stava parlando).  
Umeda dubitava fortemente che un giorno gli avrebbe seriamente concesso tutto sé stesso, al di là della soddisfazione di qualche banale prurito puramente fisico, e a vederlo così convinto cominciava veramente a pensare che non si rendesse conto della situazione.  
Però… però…  
Già, era rimasto un bel _però_ a pizzicare, come un antipatico sassolino promemoria nella scarpa.  
Non si sarebbe tolto dai piedi per un bel pezzo, ormai era assodato. E lui, in pratica, era stanco di vivere costantemente sotto assedio. E Ryoichi, intanto, continuava a giocare a fare il chiromante assieme a Masato a chilometri da loro due.  
E se per un paio di volte… tanto per fare una prova, ecco… avesse _abbassato la guardia_ , invece di sbranarlo ad ogni parola di troppo detta in un suo momento di nervosismo?  
Non che avesse iniziato a fidarsi di lui, certo, e s’era per questo neppure di sé stesso… Ma certe battaglie interiori, alla lunga, logorano…  
Ne valeva la pena, poi?, si domandò stancamente, permettendo nel frattempo ad Akiha di dargli il secondo bacio di quella sera.  
Lo spiò da sotto le palpebre e si rese conto che lui stava facendo altrettanto, ma non se la prese.  
Si sentiva più leggero e il solito peso all’altezza del diaframma era sparito, anche se il cuore batteva molto più veloce. Perlomeno, mancava anche il vago sentore di diffidenza delle ultime volte.  
Con una timidezza per lui insolita, Hokuto esitò un attimo prima di cingergli il collo con un braccio, ma alla fine portò a compimento quell’atto smettendo di considerare ciò che stavano facendo come qualcosa di doverosamente ponderabile.

_I still.../Io ancora..._  
  
La luce tornò all’improvviso, mentre la lingua di Akiha era ancora nella bocca di Hokuto e la mano di Hokuto ormai ben ancorata al sedere di Akiha.  
Si divisero con un rumore secco che fece pensare ad una ventosa.  
Si era sempre visto tutto così nitidamente?, pensò con angoscia Hokuto, stordito come se avesse appena riaperto gli occhi a fatica dopo aver ricevuto una brutta botta in testa.  
Anche se non era la prima volta che faceva sesso con Hara, anche se era ridicolo provare disagio arrivati a quel punto, si sentiva come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato di dosso i vestiti e così l’avesse lanciato in pasto ad una folla smaniosa.  
Akiha lo guardò solo per pochi attimi, come incuriosito, poi si rialzò completamente da lui.  
\- Dove stai andando? – gli chiese Hokuto, imperioso, ma con una leggerissima inflessione preoccupata nel tono.  
\- A spegnere la luce ovviamente, - rispose quello, sogghignando.

~ Owari ~

* * *

(*) E’ così che Akiha chiama il suo Maggiolino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati al dunque… il malloppo è finito. ù_ù  
>  Curiosamente, questa seconda parte è stata scritta _prima_ della precedente (rispettivamente, il 28 Giugno e il 10 Luglio), ma in seguito alla riedizione si è guadagnata un piccolo prologo, che tra l’altro, a mio dire, è risultato scritto in una maniera diversa e con finalità differenti rispetto a ciò che avete appena letto, anche perché alla fine non ho apportato quelle modifiche che mi ero ripromessa di fare quando la ritirai inizialmente dal sito. Spero che qualcuno sia arrivato fin qui, e che in generale sia riuscito a trarre qualcosa di utile da questa fanfiction, benché mi renda conto che non si basa su un plot di per sé originalissimo.  
>  Essenzialmente, volevo esporre quello che è il mio punto di vista riguardo Hokuto Umeda e due delle persone che in _Hana-Kimi_ gli sono state più vicine a livello sentimentale: Ryoichi Kijima ed Akiha Hara, per l’appunto.  
>  Mi tocca precisare, a scanso di equivoci, che io seguo l’edizione italiana del manga e che al momento sono ferma al numero 9, quindi, a parte qualche piccola ricerca puramente biografica e una discreta mole d’immagini che sono riuscita a racimolare sul Web, molto è stato basato soprattutto su alcune mie supposizioni, per quanto abbia tentato al meglio di evitare grandi voli pindarici nella mia ignoranza dei fatti…  
>  Un altro paio di cose su Kijima che non ho detto la scorsa volta: oltre ad essere una guest-star nel volume 14 di _Hana-Kimi_ , ha fatto la sua prima apparizione nel manga d’esordio della Nakajo, _Yumemiru Happa_ , e pare che inizialmente l’autrice non avesse avuto alcuna intenzione di riesumarlo… fortuna che poi ha cambiato idea. XD  
>  Ad ogni modo, le battute in corsivo che avete visto in _Annoying_ , cioè questo capitolo, provengono da quelli di HK dove lo vedremo fare amicizia con Hokuto… Le immagini sono uno spettacolo ancora maggiore, ma davvero non ho resistito. U.U  
>  E qui sono sorti i problemi…  
>  Come la penso sulla coppia RyoichixHokuto ve l’ho già detto, e adesso credo possiate concordare con me su questa triste conferma: purtroppo la loro è, indiscutibilmente, una relazione la cui bellezza sta proprio nella sua effettiva mancanza di risoluzione. Avrei potuto far valere i miei istinti di fan-girl e far fare a Kijima un bel coming-out, ma alla fine proprio non me la sono sentita… >_>  
>  Con Akiha, invece, le cose diventavano molto più semplici.  
>  Vi pare un controsenso che possano piacermi le RyoichixHokuto tanto quanto le AkihaxHokuto? (Eh sì... perché con questi due, _solo_ con questi due, per me il dottore non può che essere rigorosamente _uke_! X*D)  
>  Eppure, se ci pensate, non si può negare in blocco che ‘l’opzione Akiha’ potrebbe rivelarsi un buon investimento per il futuro di Hokuto-kun. Ed io lo voglio vedere felice, chiaramente… Insomma, perché correre appresso a tutti i ragazzi carini sopra i 18 e poi mandare a quel paese di continuo solo il povero Hara? ç-ç  
>  Tanto più che, nonostante non faccia che ostentare irritazione nei suoi confronti, chiunque abbia spoiler in proposito ha dichiarato che, almeno di tanto in tanto, neppure Hokuto riesce a resistere ad una tale mole di energia in forma umana… XD  
>  Per parte mia, spero solo di non aver dipinto Hokuto in una maniera eccessivamente cinica o approfittatrice, se non persino come un mezzo maniaco sessuale o uno schizofrenico, data la rapidità con cui cambia idea su certe cose… Confido nel fatto che chi ha letto il manga coglierà certi riferimenti e non li fraintenderà in negativo, visto che non è certo mia intenzione fargli fare una cattiva figura. ^_^;;;  
>  Così come, del resto, mi auguro di non avere ecceduto con le varie spinte drammatiche… So perfettamente che Umeda è un uomo forte e piuttosto _prosaico_ nel suo modo di porsi agli altri, ma è stato proprio lui ad ammettere che gli piaceva ancora un amico del liceo che non lo ricambiava, no…? Io ho solo fatto due più due.  >.>  
>  Ultima informazione utile: la canzone che ho usato nella seconda metà della fanfic (e dalla quale ho preso il titolo) è _Field of innocence_ degli Evanescence.


End file.
